Ne m'abandonne pas
by HRL
Summary: C'est au moment de lui dire au revoir et de lâcher sa main qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas…


Si vous êtes déprimé ou hypersensible (ou comme moi, les deux à la fois) passez votre chemin et aller lire quelque chose dans la catégorie humour car mon but n'est pas de vous mettre le moral dans les chaussettes ^^  
Il est probable que ce soit OOC. D'ailleurs, je pense que ça l'est complètement mais je m'en fiche pas mal, j'avais vraiment besoin de l'écrire. J'espère simplement que cela plaira à certains d'entre vous.  
Lors de ma relecture, je me suis demandé ce qui m'avait pris d'écrire une histoire pareille et je me suis souvenue qu'Octobre était passé par là et que malgré le mal que je me donne pour refouler certaines choses, la douleur est toujours là. Je dédie ces quelques mots à tous ceux qui ont perdu l'un de leurs proches.

**Disclaimer **: Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi. Je m'amuse simplement avec les personnages des autres (dans ce cas, ceux de David Shore), n'étant pas capable d'en créer par moi-même.

_Bonne Lecture =)_

* * *

**_Chapitre Unique_**

Elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. Elle n'avait pas pu. Comment pouvait-on dire adieu à la personne qui nous a sauvé la vie ? Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire au revoir, tout en sachant qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais ? Que c'étaient les dernières minutes qu'elle passait avec sa mère ?

Rachel Cuddy était dans la salle de conférence du département des diagnostiques du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Elle avait été appelée quelques jours plus tôt et était rentrée en catastrophe de l'université lorsqu'on lui avait appris que sa mère avait été admise d'urgence à l'hôpital. Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle était appuyée contre la baie vitrée, regardant le ciel d'un air perdu, sachant que la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère quelques heures plus tôt était la dernière. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Même House n'avait pas réussi à la sauver du triste sort qu'il l'attendait. Elle soupira, ravalant ses larmes. Elle voulait penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner dans la chambre de sa mère et la voir s'éteindre. C'était plus simple de garder la discussion animée qu'elles avaient eu dans la matinée comme dernier souvenir.

Le bruit d'une démarche irrégulière et le claquement d'une canne sur le sol la tira de ses pensées mais elle ne se retourna pas. House se posta à côté d'elle et prit plusieurs inspirations avant de dire d'une voix cassée :

- Elle…

- Je crois que j'ai compris, répondit Rachel d'un ton à la fois sec et tremblant.

Elle savait que s'il était là, c'est que sa mère était partie. Il n'aurait pas quitté son chevet sinon, il ne l'avait jamais quittée. Cependant, Rachel n'était pas prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, elle préférait qu'il laisse sa phrase en suspens et que sa mère, la personne la plus importante de sa vie ne soit pas associé à cette chose si froide qu'est la mort.  
Elle soupira encore, espérant vainement faire disparaître la douleur et le froid qui s'étaient soudainement emparés d'elle.

House savait qu'elle essayait de paraître forte et de cacher sa douleur, parce qu'au fond elle était un peu comme lui. Mais il la savait aussi d'une grande sensibilité, comme sa mère, et elle ne pourrait pas jouer les indifférentes pendant très longtemps. Elle continua de regarder l'extérieur pendant un moment, tentant d'ignorer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et qui était sur le point d'exploser ainsi que les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle savait que si elle craquait, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter de pleurer avant plusieurs heures. Et elle ne voulait infliger cela à personne. Surtout pas à lui.  
Cependant, lorsqu'elle jeta rapidement un œil vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son père et qu'elle vit ses yeux humides, elle sentit tous les murs qu'elle avait érigés pour se protéger tomber un à un. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le barrage tomba, libérant un torrent de larmes.

Elle priait pour qu'il ne la repousse pas, car il n'était pas du genre démonstratif, même avec elle, mais à ce moment précis, il était le seul qui lui permettait de se raccrocher à la réalité et elle avait besoin de lui.  
A sa surprise et à son plus grand soulagement, il mit sa canne de côté et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, la laissant pleurer pendant de longues minutes.

- J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle soudain, une fois que les larmes se furent apaisées.

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- De te perdre, dit-elle d'une voix timide. « Je te connais. Et je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. Je sais aussi qu'elle était le principal lien entre nous. Je ne suis pas ta fille biologique et tu ne m'as jamais officiellement adoptée. Je viens de perdre ma mère et j'ai peur de perdre mon père par la même occasion. »

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris par ses paroles. Cuddy l'avait prévenu. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas l'abandonner. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas l'intention. Il lui souleva le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux et répondit aussitôt

- Tu sais très bien qu'au début je t'ai acceptée simplement par amour pour elle. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître, je t'ai vue grandir, je t'ai élevée comme ma propre fille et tu m'as montré jour après jour que je pouvais être père alors que je m'en croyais pas capable. Rien à foutre des papiers officiels, tu es ma fille Rachel, et je ne vais pas te laisser parce que ta mère n'est plus là. Je serai là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi.

Elle acquiesça, les yeux encore humides et lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant.  
Cette proximité était relativement nouvelle. House ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il la considérait comme sa fille, même s'il agissait comme tel. De son côté, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé « papa » même si c'est exactement ce qu'il représentait pour elle.  
Cuddy avait toujours représenté le lien entre eux, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, ils réalisaient enfin à quel point leur attachement l'un envers l'autre était fort.

- Tu veux aller la voir ? demanda House au bout d'un moment.

- Non, s'écria aussitôt Rachel. Elle reprit plus doucement. « Non. Je ne veux pas la voir comme ça, je veux que mon dernier souvenir d'elle soit un souvenir où elle respire, où son cœur bat et où sa peau est encore chaude. Un souvenir où je ne parle pas à quelqu'un qui ne me répondra plus. »

House acquiesça simplement. Il comprenait dans un sens. Mais lui n'était pas encore prêt à admettre qu'elle n'était plus vraiment là. Il voulait encore passer du temps avec elle. Alors il retourna dans sa chambre.

Il entra doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la réveiller. Tout aussi délicatement, il s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté d'elle et attrapa sa main encore tiède. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue, replaçant derrière son oreille une de ses boucles brunes qui lui barrait le visage.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle, murmura-t-il.

Il était bien avec elle. Elle avait l'air si paisible avec son petit sourire en coin. Le même qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras. Cette fois cependant, elle ne se réveillerait pas.

Il ne savait plus exactement comment ça avait commencé. Un cauchemar qui avait débuté une semaine auparavant. Et alors la fatigue et le stress accumulé lui donnait l'impression que cela faisait des mois, quand il voyait le visage de Cuddy s'éteindre, il savait que tout allait trop vite.

Au début, il y avait eu les céphalées. Puis d'autres douleurs étaient apparues. Elle avait commencé à s'en plaindre un matin, et le soir même, elle perdait connaissance dans sa cuisine, sous ses yeux à lui. Il avait appelé l'ambulance et était resté près d'elle, en élaborant tous les diagnostiques possibles.  
Au bout de quelques jours, lui et son équipe avaient fini par la trouver. La maladie infectieuse, celle qui était en train de la détruire complètement et qu'il était trop tard pour soigner. A partir de ce moment, House oublia son rôle de médecin et ne quitta pas le chevet de Cuddy. Il faisait de son mieux pour effacer de sa mémoire la maladie et les appareils qui étaient désormais les seuls à la maintenir en vie. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, à celle qui allait l'abandonner. Celle qui avait finit par l'abandonner, se dit-il en observant son corps inerte.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, Wilson observait son meilleur ami avec inquiétude.  
Il avait l'impression de se voir, de longues années auparavant, avec Amber. Bien qu'elle ait été le grand amour de sa vie, il avait réussi à se remettre de cette épreuve qui avait semblée tellement insurmontable à l'époque. Il savait cependant que pour House, tout serait différent. Qu'il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à aimer Cuddy avec tant de force qu'il serait incapable de l'oublier avec une autre comme lui l'avait fait avec Sam.

Doucement, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami, ravalant ses larmes et évitant de poser son regard sur celle qui avait été son amie pendant tant d'années. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il se plaça à côté de lui et brisa finalement le silence :

- Il faut que tu la laisses maintenant, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Non, répondit le diagnosticien d'une voix ferme.

- House, plus tu restes, plus ce sera difficile de partir. Tu es en train de te faire encore plus de mal… tenta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Putain Wilson, laisse-moi avec elle, 5 dernières minutes. Je ne suis plus à ça près, répondit House d'un ton catégorique en se dégageant de la prise de son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas prêt, pas tout de suite. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment prêt, il avait besoin de passer encore un peu de temps à ses côtés.

Il adressa un signe de tête à Wilson qui acquiesça et sortit, leur laissant leurs dernières minutes d'intimité.

Une fois seul, il se retourna vers le lit de sa compagne et pris encore quelques minutes pour l'admirer encore.

Il caressa son visage pour la énième fois. Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa ses paupières, descendit sur sa joue et finit par caresser doucement ses lèvres.  
C'est au moment de lui dire définitivement au revoir et de lâcher sa main qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Elle avait cessé de vivre depuis plusieurs heures, et pourtant, il avait réussi jusque-là à rester détaché de cette réalité. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il la voyait pour la dernière fois, il réalisa enfin tout ce que cela signifiait.  
Il n'entendrait plus jamais le son de sa voix, lui hurlant dessus ou lui murmurant des « je t'aime ». Il ne pourrait plus la toucher, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement et ensuite la regarder dormir, apaisée. Il ne pourrait plus voir son regard s'illuminer à chaque vacance, lorsque Rachel rentrait de la fac pour passer du temps avec eux. Il ne pourrait plus l'écouter chantonner sous la douche, ou grogner quand son réveil sonnait trop tôt. Tout était terminé.

Il fit signe à son meilleur ami qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre, à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés, il murmura d'une voix étranglée :

- Je ne peux pas la laisser Wilson…

Les larmes se mirent enfin à couler. Douloureuses, brûlantes, salvatrices.

Une main réconfortante sur son épaule et un regard compatissant l'aidèrent à rassembler juste assez de courage pour la quitter. Il se pencha une dernière fois vers elle pour l'embrasser et lâcha enfin prise, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami qui le soutenait. Puis il se retourna vers la porte après un dernier regard, gravant dans sa mémoire cette dernière image d'elle pour le restant de sa vie.

_**Flash Back**_

Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle allait mourir très rapidement. Qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Que seules les machines la tenaient en vie, que son corps l'avait abandonnée. Et malgré tout, elle était anormalement calme, souriant doucement à son compagnon qui était à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main, et que ce calme rendait fou.

- T'avais promis de ne pas m'abandonner… S'énerva-t-il en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Elle était beaucoup trop paisible alors que lui était paniqué à l'idée de la voir partir.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas contrôler ces choses là, répondit-elle doucement en avançant une main vers sa joue pour la caresser.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! C'est moi le connard asocial ! C'est moi qui ait passé mon temps à frôler la mort ! Tu ne peux pas partir avant moi ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant, faisant les cent pas.

- Tu as encore des centaines de vie à sauver, répliqua-t-elle comme si cela suffisait à justifier le fait qu'elle était en train de mourir.

- C'est toi que j'aurais dû sauver, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. « Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester dans cet hôpital si tu n'y es plus ? Tu crois que je continuer à passer tous les jours devant TON bureau et voir ce nouveau boutonneux s'approprier les lieux ? Il n'est plus question que je mette les pieds dans cet hôpital… Dans aucun hôpital… Je ne pourrais plus… »

Il se laissa retomber à côté d'elle et lui reprit la main, tandis qu'elle tentait de l'apaiser en lui caressant le bras.

- Promets-moi que tu n'abandonneras pas Rachel, s'exclama-t-elle soudain, paniquée.

- Cuddy…

- Je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas la laisser toute seule sous prétexte que je ne suis plus là. Et si c'est elle qui part, tu ne dois pas la laisser faire, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre…

House acquiesça et détourna le regard, les yeux humides.

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est égoïste de te demander ça mais ça me fait si mal de te voir comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te détruises…

Il ravala ses larmes et lui sourit.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Rachel ?

- Non, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. On ne s'est pas vraiment dit au revoir mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas craquer devant elle…

Il acquiesça encore. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie, il ne la contredisait plus, acceptant chacune de ses demandes. Il aurait tellement aimé que cela suffise à la sauver… La boule dans sa gorge faisant à nouveau son apparition, il attrapa Cuddy et la serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux où les boucles naturelles avaient fait leur retour.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ou peut-être heures, cela importait peu, Cuddy se détacha très légèrement de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Il faut que tu débranches l'appareil House…

- Non, protesta-t-il en la serrant encore plus fort.

- Tu dois le faire. S'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait espérée plus ferme mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

Il s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. L'urgence, la détresse et la passion dévorante qu'ils mirent dans ce baiser n'était pas sans rappeler le « premier » qu'ils avaient échangé lorsque Cuddy avait perdu Joy. La boucle était bouclée.

Il se détourna d'elle et désactiva un à un les appareils la maintenant en vie et la regarda la mort lui enlever l'amour de sa vie sous ses yeux.  
Elle avait peur, il le sentait. Malgré le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, elle s'accrochait à lui, resserrant sa prise sur sa chemise et ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il en glissant une main autour de son cou, là où il pouvait sentir son pouls s'affaiblir.

- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en lui offrant son dernier sourire.

N'ayant plus assez de forces pour se tenir assise, elle laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de House, se faisant bercer par le bras puissant qui la soutenait tandis que l'autre était toujours sur son cou, redoutant le moment où son pouls s'arrêterait.

Petit à petit, il sentit sa respiration devenir difficile, quelques larmes mouiller sa chemise et les battements de son cœur ralentir, pour finalement se stopper définitivement. Le bip continu et strident de l'électrocardiogramme était désormais la seule chose qui le rattachait à la réalité. Son désagréablement cruel pour une réalité qui l'était tout autant et dans laquelle il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie.

- Dors bien mon amour, lui murmura-t-il en l'allongeant dans le lit, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

A ce souvenir, le grand Gregory House s'effondra en larmes dans un couloir de l'hôpital, terrassé par la douleur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi humain. Il n'avait jamais été aussi faible.

Wilson qui avait difficilement réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol l'emmena vers la chaise la plus proche, l'aidant à s'y asseoir. Il s'installa à côté de lui, laissant une main sur son épaule sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de mieux qu'être présent pour lui et l'aider à alléger sa peine.  
Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un état pareil, malgré toutes les fois où il avait essayé de s'autodétruire, il n'avait jamais semblé souffrir autant.

Il releva la tête et aperçut Rachel arriver au bout du couloir. Elle jeta un regard vers House et semblait vraiment perturbée de le voir dans un état pareil. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir aussi vulnérable. Ses larmes se remirent à couler alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main apaisante sur son genou.

Après plusieurs minutes, House releva la tête et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami et de sa fille d'adoption. Il réalisa enfin qu'il n'était pas tout seul et leur adressa un signe de tête. Il était encore en vie et il avait la chance d'être entouré de gens qui l'aimaient. Il devait se battre.

Pour Cuddy. Et pour Rachel. Elle n'était peut-être pas le mélange de leurs gênes, mais elle était définitivement le fruit de leur amour, élevée par ces deux personnes aux caractères si forts et dont l'attachement était incomparable. Rachel. Sa fille. La dernière chose qui le rattachait à Cuddy. Il leur avait fait une promesse à toutes les deux. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il serait toujours là pour elle.


End file.
